Lies We Told For Love
by Mystical Beckie
Summary: What if Bella previously knew about vampires? What if Alice, Bella and Jasper have known each other for years? And they made a plan to help Edward realise he was in love with Alice? That Jasper and Bella were in love before Forks? Starts in NM. B/J E/A
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oaky so, we're starting at the present (for them) in New Moon, when Edward is leaving Bella. What can I say its a great starting point! This is starting about half-way though the chapter, some of what is below is true to the book, some of it has been changed or just plain cut out to twist it to my own devices. So, that being said, you may very well want to read that same old boring scene down there, because it HAS changed, and greatly impacts the rest of the story. Anyway Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters recognised, nor do I own most of this first chapter. Everything in bold and the characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.

**Chapter One.**

* * *

**Edward did beat me home. He was parked in Charlie's spot when I pulled up in front of the house. That was a bad sign. He didn't plan to stay, then. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage. **I was in this for the long haul, not that Edward truly knew this. But it was for his own good. Taking another deep breath I began to move.

**He got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto the seat. That was not normal. **For a second I wished everything was as it should be all ready, as much as I did love Edward, I had a feeling what would happen tonight would hurt most everyone involved.

**"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.**

**I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again. **I knew nothing Edward said would actually change my future, Alice had ashured me of that long ago. It was in my nature to worry though, for my mind to fill in the unknown with the worst of things that could happen.

**But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me? **Where was Jasper, the ever-feeling empath, when I needed him? **We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail–I could still see the house.**

**Some walk.**

**Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.**

**"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt. **I just had to remember what Alice had told me.

**He took a deep breath.**

**"Bella, we're leaving."**

I took a deep breath, too. I had a part to play still, I only hoped he and the rest of the family would forgive me.

**"Why now? Another year–"**

**"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."**

It hurt. Realising what he was trying to say. No matter how prepared I was by Alice, it hurt that he would try to hurt me this way. I did love Edward, not the way he believed right now, but I loved him as a best friend and sister, and I hoped to God he would forgive me.

**"When you say we–," I whispered.**

**"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.**

**I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign ****of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak. **The only words cycling through my head right now being that I still had my part to play.

**"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."**

**"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."**

**"Where you are is the right place for me."**

**"I'm no good for you, Bella."**

**"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging.** I really wasn't a good actress. Why, oh, why was I the one to play this part?

**"You're the very best part of my life."**

**"My world is not for you," he said grimly.**

**"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" **That was true at least, Jasper had no problem with my blood, it was all part of the plan. Edward needed to realise what was infront of him and, how he needed to act accordingly. The papercut had been deliberate as it would start the ball rolling.

**"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**

**"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"**

**"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me. **I wished I could stop this conversation with him here, but I needed to be convincing, I would have to up the stakes, as it were.

"**No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me–somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"**

**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the liquid gold had frozen solid. **My heart broke for him, he was believing my act, and it was hurting him. I prayed he would forgive me.

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.**

**There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.** I knew that he didn't love me as he believed I thought he did, so it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. However it hurt all the same for him to tell me in such a way. Still, the show must go on, and my part wasn't yet done.

**"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words,** making it sound like I was confused.

"**No."**

I stared, hopefully with a look of uncomprehending, into his eyes. **He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in rheir bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken. **Not that I thought I would, but maybe a little feeling for what he thought he was putting me though at least. The 'break-up' was nearly coming to an end, I could feel it, and even if it wasn't, I couldn't continue with this much longer, but i'd promised to see it through, and so I would.

**"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded, **maybe I could act after all.

**He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."** So he had realised the truth. Thank God for that. It made me happier for him than I could ever be, but it also made me feel guilty and sad. That he would soon learn of what had been done to get him to realise such feelings, that he was hurting himself in telling me all this, because he thought he was breaking my heart.

**"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now;** becoming emotionally, mentally and physically tired to the conversation. I needed to finish this though. **"Don't do this."**

**He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words, **had they been real,** were far too late. He already had.**

**"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, so I had no argument, **not that I would. I knew that I wasn't good for him, we were both in love with other people.

**I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.**

**"If… that's what you want."**

**He nodded once.**

**"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.**

**I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response.** Had he seen through the act? I hoped not, it would screw everything up. **But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.**

**"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.** Had he been truly leaving, I would still say the same thing. He was my best friend and I would do anything for him.

**As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.**

**"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"**

I nodded and tried my best not to smile at the request, he would ask that of me knowing how clumsy I could be.

**His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself–for him."**

**I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.**

**He seemed to relax just a little.**

**"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."**

**He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." **The git! I'd get him later for that one, not that he knew I would. With the ending of the conversation in sight I found my heart feeling both lighter and heavier.

**"And your memories?" I asked. **Making it sound like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.

**"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes. **I could see how much it hurt him to try and hurt me like this. God, please let him forgive me, forgive us all.

**He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."**

**The plural caught my attention. **So he had ordered the family away. I knew it wouldn't happen, but it still hurt. I realised I had been quiet, but looking at his face I caught a glimpse of the hurt he was feeling by doing this to me. The pain of thinking of the family leaving me must have shown on my face more than anything else Edward had said to me for him to react like that. I continued with the act, though it hurt me more and more to do so.

**"Alice isn't coming back,"** I murmured. Going along with his last words. **He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.**

**"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."**

**"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.** Had they truly gone? I couldn't believe they would. I wouldn't. But the way Edward had said this made it seem they had. I drew strength from remembering it was part of the plan, though I hadn't realised it would hurt just this much to hear Edward say these things.

**"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."**

This was it then. The end of the act. Alice had had the heart to tell me when to expect the end of the conversation to come. It would be with Edward commenting on a clean break. I breathed deeply, steadying myself for it.

**"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.**

**"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward **surprising myself. I knew I would be seeing him plenty soon, but the mere thought of a goodbye had me upset, he was my best friend damn it!

**I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.**

**"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.**

**There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.**

**He was gone.**

I stood alone on the trail for a number of moments, trying to put my thoughts in order. breathing in and out deeply I jumped when my phone began to ring in the stillness Edward had left behind him. Not bothering to check the caller ID, as i knew who it was, I picked up.

"Alice." I acknowledged.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, Bella. I know that must have hurt you." Came the bell like reply.

"It did. Is everything still on track?" I asked curious. I would never bet against Alice, but it didn't stop me from worrying.

"Yes. He's waiting for you in your room." The phone disconected. I shook my head, as much as I loved my Pixie-Seer sister she had a knack for knowing how to annoy me. However I had more important things to be doing than standing around mumbling things about hurting certain tiny vampires. Near running back to the house I stumbled a few times, but I didn't care, he was in my room waiting for me, and it had been too long since we'd had the time to be alone, just us two.

Quickly unlocking the front door and bolting up the stairs I threw open my bedroon door and scanned the place. A happy smile came to my face seeing the lanky blond stretched out on my bed. Closing the door behind me and walking slowly towards him, my smile faded into a frown and tears gathered in my eyes for what i'd had to do.

Throwing myself into his arms the tears spilt over and quiet sobs wracked my body. He caught me and pulled me closer shushing me and combing one hand through my hair.

"It'll be allright Darlin'. They'll all understand and everything will be better than ever." He cooed, making me cry harder.

"H-He'll never forgive me th-though." I sobbed into Jaspers chest, fisting his shirt in my hands.

"'Course he will Bella. He does love you, just not how he thought he did." Jasper whispered into my hair, where he placed a light kiss. "Dry them tears Darlin', we still got to explain everthin' to the others and Edward."

I felt the calm Jasper was sending me, mixed with my favorite emotion in the world; Love. Letting him influence my emotions I smiled against his chest.

"Love you too, Jas." I sighed, content in finally being in his arms again. We had stuck to the plan and according to Alice everything was still how it should be. Now we waited, Jasper and I, for Alice to call one of us again. Then the real truths would come out. However tonight went, I hoped Alice, Jasper and myself could be forgiven for all the lies we had told for love.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Wow! I really didn't expect any of the responce i've gotten for this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to those who've put this story on Alert or Favorites. I can only hope this second chapter can stand up to the first, being that it's all my own writing now. I never realised how hard writing in the first person was, gah! I much prefer , enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is owned by SM, not myself.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The peaceful feeling surrounding us was a welcomed one. My sobs had long ago finished, with help from the combination of Jasper, and his ability. It had been much too long since we could be together as we were. The last time, both of us had been too busy being worried for my safety from James to truly appreciate being alone, except Alice. Breathing in his scent I further relaxed into Jaspers arms, as he tightened his hold on my waist, making me smile softly.

Neither of us moved to break the silence that had fallen; it had been a common occurrence for us to just lay like this back in Phoenix. It was helping me build up my strength for the long night of explanations before us. I knew it could, and probably would get messy. I could only hope, as Alice had told us, that everything would be okay. That had been my mantra for the last year. Her words rolling around my mind when things had become too much, or I began to lose sight of the promised ending. I had thanked God so many times that Edward couldn't read my mind, and that Alice and Jasper were practiced in keeping him from their own. If it had been any different things wouldn't have been as easy.

The silence and peacefulness couldn't last forever though; we both knew this. In the end it was broken by Jasper's phone ringing out; signaling he had a text. He shifted to answer it while still holding me close with his free hand. I heard him sigh as he read the message through. He passed it to me to read, placing a kiss in my forehead before moving to sit us both up against my head board.

**You have half an hour before you need to be here. Edwards angry we haven't left yet, and you're not here at all. Tell Bella to leave a note for Charlie that will let her stay here tonight and all of tomorrow, including school. A x**

Passing Jasper his phone back, I curled into his chest, groaning at the prospect of having to A, Move and B, Explain to everyone just what had actually been going on. I could feel the silent chuckle in Jaspers chest, involuntarily making me smile in response. We sat in silence again, neither of us seeming to want to be the one to break apart. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out I made to move. Alice said I needed to leave Charlie a note after all. Jasper, it seemed, had other ideas as he tightened his hold on me making a noise of disapproval at my moving away from him. Normally I wouldn't complain, but things needed to be done. That, and Alice would happily cause bodily damage if we weren't on time.

"Jas." I murmured. Moving my head slightly enough to see his face, I saw he was gazing down at me with a small frown. "We need to move, Jas."

Instead of answering me he loosened his grip and let me go, letting his arms fall to his sides. While I moved to grab a pen and piece of paper Jasper watched me from my bed, still sat against the headboard. Quickly jotting down a note to Charlie, I decided to tell him I had been feeling unwell, so had Edward take me to see Carlisle. If he rang later in the night to find out how I was, I'm sure Carlisle would tell him I had come down with something, and that he'd be keeping an eye on me at his house. It was the only thing I could come up with on the spot, which could also keep me from going to school tomorrow without anyone batting an eyelid.

Glancing at Jasper out of the corner of my eye I saw him watching me move about, it hadn't been uncommon for him to do this in Phoenix either, when we had first gotten together. Smiling at him I walked over and placed one leg on either side of his own, sitting back on his lap. I removed the few blond curls that had fallen in front of his face to behind his ears, and further moved my hand to trace his jaw. He turned his face into my palm, brushing it with his lips as he'd done so many times before, the familiarity of it relaxing me further. Before my human eyes could catch the movement I felt his lips on my own. His kiss seemed almost desperate, and I responded in kind. My focus narrowed till all that was left was the two of us and the feelings he was invoking in me.

After so long apart I found myself lost in him. But very maybe that was an excuse, as I felt this way every time he kissed me. Jaspers phone began to ring with a vengeance, pulling us apart. It would be Alice of course, annoying Pixie that she was. I know all she wanted to do was get tonight on with, I however could happily postpone it a while longer, if it meant Jasper and I didn't have to move. I lent my forehead against Jaspers chest, my own heaving, trying to pull in the oxygen my body needed while Jasper answered his phone.

The conversation was too quick for my human ears, but I could easily guess what was being said. Hearing the near silent 'thwack' of the phone being closed I leaned back a little to see Jaspers face. His eyes were closed and a small scowl showed how much the situation annoyed him. Reaching up and kissing his eye lids I was rewarded with his frown into a smile, and the sight of his liquid gold eyes.

I had missed him so much, and in that moment, it was more real than it had ever been since the three us had begun this whole damn plan. I let myself feel all the longing and love I could; knowing Jasper would be able to feel what I was feeling. When my feelings intensified I knew it must be Jasper sending his own back, it was an effective method of communicating more than words could, and had been implemented so many times since I had moved to Forks.

Our combined feelings had me moving closer to him, almost as if I was trying to become a part of him. When Jasper sighed and placed a kiss in my hair, I knew we would have to move. I just couldn't bring myself to want to. Thinking once again of what tonight would bring, I nearly decided to leave Alice to explain it all. I knew though that I also couldn't bear to leave Alice alone to explain it to the family, especially with how I figured everyone would feel and react. My nerves began to build and take precedence over all other emotions, till a blanket of calm smothered it into near non-being.

"How are we getting there?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to be run to the Cullen home.

"I'm parked around to corner, figured it'd give us a few extra minutes." Jasper answered, lifting me off the bed putting me over his shoulder, easily carrying me out of my room. I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest, not that Jasper could see, but I'm sure he knew what I was doing.

"Though the view is quite spectacular back here, I don't much appreciate it at the moment." I sang out. Jasper didn't stop walking or put me down, I could almost sense the smirk he would have on his beautifully smug face. Seeing as I wasn't put down, I rolled my eyes and tried again. "Jas, let me down, I can walk myself." This time I got a response, even if it wasn't in the way I wanted. Instead he chuckled and shifted me in his arms till he had me cradled in both his arms in front of him, I moved my arms from across my chest to hold onto his neck, holding on; not that he'd drop me.

"No chance Darlin'. I'm not letting you go until it's absolutely necessary. Besides, we don't need you fallin' down do we?" He smirked at me. Well if I didn't feel loved before, I certainly did then was my mental answer.

"Charming." I mumbled outwardly, under my breath, even if he would hear it. Using Jaspers holding me as an excuse, not that I needed one, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, barely feeling any movement as he took us to his car.

On the way over Jasper near constantly sent calm my way, not that it helped much. They would have realized I was with Jasper as soon as they heard my heartbeat, and we were just pulling into the drive. They had all come outside, watching us as Jasper parked. I was near frozen in fear, I couldn't do this. Why had I gone along with this stupid, stupid plan! Another wave of calm and love engulfed me and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes I tuned to Jasper and smiled grimly, then got out of the car. I didn't look at any of the Cullen's, I just couldn't bring myself to look at the expressions that would be held there.

A small hand grabbed my left and squeezed lightly. Knowing it was Alice I looked up at her and smiled at her own secret grin.

"Ali." I nodded in greeting, gaining a bit of confidence now my oldest friend was with me.

"Bell." She nodded back, "It's been a long while since you've called me that. I miss it." Meeting her eyes I couldn't help the large smile that graced my face. She was right, I hadn't called her Ali since she and Jasper left Phoenix.

"I miss it too." I linked our arms that were already connected and lent into her side slightly, as we'd done so many times before. It had been a strain on us not to fall into our old pattern of friendship, and I was glad now we could do so.

Finally I looked up at the porch and mentally steeled myself for what I would find. Scanning the faces of the family I loved, I saw that everyone held looks of confusion; except Edward. Edward instead looked like he didn't know whether to be pissed off or confused. The fact he couldn't get anything from Alice, Jasper of my own minds probably helped him in that respect. I felt a familiar, comforting hand come to rest on the shoulder of my free arm and knew instantly it was Jas. Had I not already been watching the Cullen's for their reactions, I would have missed the further confusion that flickered across their faces. It looked like it was finally time to come clean. Feeling a tug on my linked arm, I followed Alice toward the house. We were stopped only after a few steps when Edward descended the steps his brows furrowed, and his eyes darting from Alice, to me, to Jasper and back again.

"What the hell is going on? We should- Bella shouldn't- What?" Was the verbalization of Edwards confused being. I would have laughed, ordinarily, seeing Edward so confused. Now, however, wasn't to time for it.

"Let's just go into the house, this'll be long enough as it is." Alice said to everyone, continuing on into the house passing them all, still pulling me after her.

Alice moved us toward the living room, where she, Jasper and I sat on one couch, facing the rest of the room. It seemed Alice had moved the room around so as this could be as easy as possible. Sitting between Jas and Alice, I felt a lot more confident than earlier, but still couldn't bring myself to begin to want to start this conversation. Moving my gaze from the floor to the couches in front of me I saw everyone was sat down staring at the three of us. I looked to Jasper first but he was looking at Alice, though he briefly looked at me when he felt my gaze, before turning it back to Alice. I too looked to Alice, if any of us knew how to start this, it would be the future seeing Pixie.

* * *

**AN:** Quick note, I'm hoping to update once a week, so as long as I push myself, you'll be getting the third chapter next Tuesday!


End file.
